


Move Nights

by elvish_sky



Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ben & Jerry's, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Modern AU, Thor: Ragnarok Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: A.N: This was incredibly fun! I did a modern AU cause I’m very much in that kind of mood right now, and I’ve been doing lots of movie nights recently. Thank you for participating in my sleepover, Anon, I hope you like this fic cause I certainly do!Pairing: Modern AU Aragorn x ReaderWord Count: 532
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Reader
Series: Sleepover Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208180





	Move Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This was incredibly fun! I did a modern AU cause I’m very much in that kind of mood right now, and I’ve been doing lots of movie nights recently. Thank you for participating in my sleepover, Anon, I hope you like this fic cause I certainly do!  
> Pairing: Modern AU Aragorn x Reader  
> Word Count: 532

Movie Nights

Sprinting, you took the stairs two at a time, racing your boyfriend to your apartment for movie night. You had been with Aragorn for several years, and movie night was a time-honored tradition.   
After getting takeout pizza for dinner, you had walked to the nearby grocery store for your usual movie night snacks- Ben & Jerry’s Half Baked for you, and whatever new flavor had caught Aragorn’s eye that week (he was notoriously indecisive, and therefore on a quest to try every single Ben & Jerry’s flavor until he found his favorite). The customary toppings of sprinkles and M&Ms were also purchased, and once leaving the store you had both started running flat-out, determined to win the race and pick the movie.   
You gasped in fake outrage as Aragorn shouldered past you, taking the lead with one flight of stairs left. Mustering your strength, you tried to run faster and overtake him, but it was no use. He was in the lead at the top of the stairs, rounding the corner and sprinting down the hallway to crash into your door, breathing heavily with his hands raised over his head in victory. He smirked as you jogged down the hallway to meet him, pressing a kiss to your lips as you unlocked the door.   
“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” You asked as you set the bags down on the counter, grabbing the whipped cream and reheating the hot fudge.  
He smirked. “I was thinking maybe Thor: Ragnarok?”  
“Oh, c’mon! If I’d known you were going to pick one of the greatest movies ever I wouldn’t have wasted my energy racing you!”  
He smiled. “Yeah. But I could have made you rewatch Frozen for the thirtieth time, and you weren’t willing to take that risk.”  
You nodded at him, taking the fudge out and opening the ice cream cartons, grabbing two mugs from the high shelf and scooping some into each.  
“What flavor are we trying this week?”  
“Strawberry cheesecake.” He swiped his finger on the underside of the lid, tasting the flavor.   
“It’s good!”  
“I could have told you that. I love that flavor!”  
He leaned in to kiss you. “And that makes it all the better!”  
Grabbing your mug, you headed towards the living room.   
“I’ll take the couch!”  
Aragorn looked indignant. “Where am I supposed to sit? The floor?”  
You nodded at him, grinning as you put your mug down on the coffee table, but then he swept you into his arms.  
“Aragorn!” You shrieked. “Put me down!”  
Laughing, he spun you around. “Only if we share the couch.”  
“Fine.” You sighed in relief as he put you down, and sat on the couch, snuggling into the pillows and drawing a blanket around you. Aragorn sat next to you, pulling the blanket over his lap as well before wrapping his arm around your shoulders, drawing you close. Smiling at him, you grabbed the remote, hitting the play button and grinning as the Marvel theme started to play over the speakers. Sighing in happiness, you settled back into the couch, leaning your head on Aragorn’s shoulder and taking a bite of your ice cream.  
Movie nights really were the best.


End file.
